


Verde

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, M/M, Post demanda de mierda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Jaejoong no tiene miedo de hablar, a Changmin le gustaría que se callara por una vez, porque sus palabras duelen.Minho está ahí para abrazarlo.





	Verde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrelefante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/gifts).



  
_“No sé si pueda decir esto pero... también extraño a Yunho y Changmin... Ellos son nuestros miembros no importa lo que diga le gente y ellos lo saben mejor que nadie... Aunque no estoy seguro si estoy siendo un tonto sin sentido pero… los extraño después de tanto tiempo.”_  
  
—Eres un hipócrita, si nos extrañaras no hubieras iniciado esa estúpida demanda.

  
Minho levantó la mirada de la revista que había estado leyendo y la dirigió hacia Changmin, quien furioso se levantó de la mesa casi botando su computadora en el proceso, el menor se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró irse a perder a la cocina para descargar sus emociones lejos de su escrutinio. Minho habría querido que no se enterara porque había imaginado que esa sería su reacción pero llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo evadir el tema y creía que era justo que Changmin se desahogara ya. A pasos lentos camino hasta la cocina en la que las ollas, los vasos y los platos estaban pagando un furioso cúmulo de emociones que cualquier minucia era capaz de liberar y se detuvo al tiempo que un plato se estrellaba frente a sus pies descalzos con ira.  
  
La expresión de Minho no cambio, a pesar de que pudo haberse lastimado por su imprudencia de ir ahí, mirando insistentemente los ojos de Changmin que con la respiración agitada y todo el cuerpo rígido, agacho la cabeza.  
  
—No me mires como si fuese el malo.  
  
—¿Entonces debo mirarte como la víctima que tampoco eres? —Changmin volvió a levantar la cabeza y se rió irónico apoyándose contra el lavaplatos, cruzando los brazos para disminuir su ansiedad.  
  
—¿Por qué no miras lo que ha escrito Jaejoong y después me dices quien es el que se está haciendo la víctima? Además yo no pienso tener esta conversación contigo —zanjó saliendo de la cocina como un huracán, ignorando la mueca herida que se apoderó de Minho, más tarde se disculparía pero en verdad no quería hablar de eso.  
  
—¿Y con quién la tendrás? ¿Con Yunho…sabiendo lo que significa para él saber algo de Jaejoong sin importar lo absurdo que sea?

Minho ya estaba harto de callarse cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles para Changmin, quien se detuvo para mirarlo extrañado, con palabras venenosas a punto de salir de su boca.

—Tú no entiendes nada…

— ¡Entonces déjame entender! —exclamó caminando tras él, porque quería ignorarlo y no iba a permitírselo—. ¿Preferirías no saber nada de ellos? ¿Preferirías olvidar los 8 años o más que pasaron juntos? ¿Simplemente cerrar los ojos y fingir que no paso? ¿Quieres seguir permitiendo que las que supuestamente eran sus fans los destrocen? ¿Qué piensen como tú? —pregunto mirándolo afirmarse a la perilla de su habitación, antes de voltearse a verlo con un conflicto interno demasiado doloroso a cuestas.  
  
—¿¡Y QUÉ HAGO!? ¿¡DIME QUÉ HAGO MINHO!?

Retrocedió un poco y evadiendo su mirada. Tal vez se había pasado.  
  
—Sé que duele… Pero no lo publico en los diarios buscando ganarme la simpatía de nadie. Solo puedo seguir adelante y desear que ganen con toda la fuerza que pueda transmitirles… —respondió más calmado, porque Minho empezaba a asustarse y no soportaría que él le tuviera miedo.  
  
—¿Y sí es eso lo que deseas porqué crees que Jaejoong lo hace para ganar simpatía? ¿No eres tú quien los conoce? Jaejoong o Junsu o Yoochun no necesitan acordarse de ustedes para dar lástima. Los trucos sucios, los impedimentos, las mismas fans que los atacan defendiéndolos a ti y a Yunho creyendo que hacen lo correcto, son quienes los hacen víctimas, no ellos por ser sinceros con las personas que quieren… Ni los fans, ni la compañía los conocen de verdad, muchos años yo solo te idealice y no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al descubrir lo molesto que eres al dormir —ironizó arrancándole una sonrisa sin querer.  
  
—Yo jure que no dejaría que esto pudiera conmigo y que creería en ellos porque son mis amigos, solo que no todo es tan simple… Ve quien ha venido a recordarme que no es con nosotros el problema —resopló buscando una serenidad que estaba yéndose de sus manos a cada segundo.  
  
—Dejaste que pudiera y tú solo te estás envenenando, no puedes evitar que los que están confundidos también los ataquen, a ti o a Yunho o a ellos, pero sí puedes evitar que te afecte creyendo en tus amigos… no en los ídolos que ves en carteles y anuncios… —dijo Minho acercándose con algo de inseguridad porque aún se le veía muy tenso y no quería fastidiarla más diciendo cosas que podrían hacerlo enfurecer más.  
  
—¿Tú creerías… si a SHINee le pasara lo mismo?

Minho se detuvo y bajó la cabeza pensando un poco.  
  
—No…lo se… solo sé que no querría… que ningún miembro sufriera…  
  
Changmin se rió y dejo que lo negativo fluyera lejos antes de eliminar el espacio que los separaba para poder abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Eso es tan típico de ti…

Habló sobre su cabello, asfixiándolo en un agobiante y necesitado abrazo, porque Minho solo quería verlo bien y lo había lastimado con sus palabras.  
  
—Yo creo en ti… —susurro contra su cuello, encendiendo sin saber una chispa de esperanza en el pecho de Changmin —. Yo creo en ti y no me importa que ni tú lo hagas —suspiro besando el principio de su pecho por sobre la abertura de la camisa, sintiendo esos dedos largos enterrarse entre las hebras de su cabello casi con necesidad, dejando pasar el mal momento a través de largas y continuas respiraciones antes de separarse un poco para mirar a Minho a la cara.  
  
—Si tú fueras otro tipo de persona lo habrías dejado pasar, porque ni siquiera debería importarte… —dijo acariciando sus mejillas con devoción antes de besarlas pausadamente—, Si yo fuera alguien mejor, sería fuerte… —continuo silenciando el posible reproche de Minho con un beso sobre los labios corto y cálido —. Pero no puedo serlo, al menos por ahora, así que espérame —pidió en un susurro besando sus manos íntimamente antes de sonreírle.  
  
—Voy a creer en ti, porque eres el único amor seguro que tengo en la vida… y no me preguntes como lo se, pero esto no va a extinguirse nunca —aseguró Changmin con la mirada perdida en el techo y sus manos entrelazadas firmemente, antes de agacharse a mirarlo como siempre y verter en un beso todas las esperanzas perdidas que la mirada de Minho le ayudaría a recuperar.  
  
—Te amo hyung…  
  
—También te amo…  
  
Jamás había estado tan seguro de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 08 Agosto 2011 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 18 Abril de 2017


End file.
